


Worth It

by Morgana



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's been sitting by his brother's hospital bed every day, waiting for a miracle that hasn't come - until today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

“Hey, Dean.” Sam took a seat in the chair by the bed and reached out to lay his hand over his brother’s, giving it a brief squeeze before he let go. “Sorry I’m late - got held up downstairs. Hope I didn’t miss lunch.”

There was no response, but then, there never was. Not in four months, but Sam wasn’t about to give up. The doctors weren’t quite sure what to make of Dean’s condition - he wasn’t exactly in a coma, but he didn’t respond to anybody, either. They’d settled on calling it a persistent vegetative state, which basically meant they didn’t know what the hell was going on. Castiel had called it torpor, and when Sam tried to point out that Dean wasn’t fucking hibernating, the ex-angel had just given him a pitying look and walked away. That was three months and three weeks ago, and Sam hadn’t seen or heard from him since. He guessed Dean wasn’t of any use to the angels if he was in a hospital bed.

Not that Heaven really mattered, what with the growing fear of kaiju attacks. The first one had seemed like a nightmare, and Sam remembered Dean calling it one of Crowley’s pet projects, but then there had been another and another, and they didn’t seem to have any real purpose except destruction. And while Crowley might revel in death and destruction as much as the next demon, Sam had spent enough time one on one with him in that church to know that he preferred to work within his own agenda. And these things didn’t answer to any agenda but their own.

They’d argued about it for weeks, but eventually he’d managed to convince Dean that this wasn’t demonic in origin. Hindsight made him wish he hadn’t, because as soon as the call for test pilots to help with the new Jaeger program went out, Dean responded. They’d both been tested and both were compatible with the technology, but Sam’s psych record had gotten him disqualified early on. Still, he’d stayed to support his brother, which meant he’d been there the first time they’d plugged Dean into a Jaeger.

It had been horrific. He’d connected all right, but then he’d started seizing and they hadn’t been able to disconnect him as quickly as they had some of the others. Sam had tried to go in there, but the guards had caught him and he’d been forced to stand by, helpless, and witness his brother’s screams as the neural load overpowered him. By the time they’d gotten it powered down and taken Dean out of there, he’d quit responding to anything. And that was what the doctors weren’t saying, what they were afraid of admitting - the damn Jaeger had fried his brother’s brain. Because Dean had gone further than any of the others - he’d actually started to interface with the program, until it turned on him just like it would turn on anyone else who tried to use it.

Sam had sat by his brother’s bed every day since he’d been put in the hospital wing, waiting for a miracle that hasn't come, reading the paper to him and trying anything to get him to respond. All he’d gotten was the same unseeing stare, the same silence, the same creeping dread that told him Dean was gone for good. He’d been struggling to keep believing, telling himself they’d beat odds more impossible than this, but it was a losing battle.

Or at least, it had been until today. Dr Lightcap had asked to see him in her office this morning, and he’d discovered that there was another pilot who’d seized in a test run, just like Dean. He wasn’t a vegetable like Dean, but then he hadn’t been connected as long as Dean, either. But Dr Lightcap thought she might have a way to fix the problems, and she wanted Sam to help her. She’d noticed how close he and Dean were before his trial had tanked and apparently that had given her a few ideas. Ideas the could very easily get her and everyone associated with her thrown out of the program if they were wrong. But if they were right...

He waited for the orderly who’d brought lunch to leave before he leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees. “So, I kinda got some news,” he told Dean, deciding it was only fair that he hear it from him first. “Looks like I’m gonna be trying this new program out. They call if Drifting, and they’re gonna hook both of us up tomorrow. So if there’s any chance you’re still in there... just hang on, okay? I’m gonna get you out of there, I promise.” 

One way or another, tomorrow he was going after his brother. And with any luck, they’d come out of it with Dean healthy enough to yell at him for risking his life. But even if it failed, at least they’d still be together, whether it killed them or put Sam in a hospital bed right next to Dean.

As far as he was concerned, it was worth it.


End file.
